


Not as Bad as it Looks

by Silicu (silmil)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Modification, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Dressrosa, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silmil/pseuds/Silicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eustass Kid called him in a panic, the den den looking as distraught as a snail possibly could, Law expected to find him in pieces, perhaps another limb missing - either that, or half his crew dead. He did not expect  this. He's not really complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Bad as it Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I... sinned. I never thought the day reading all that tentacle porn would come in handy - but hey! Stranger things have happened. Ehe. Hehehe. 
> 
> This was done for Cucu-ya's tentacle porn tagging game! I shall run off to tumblr in a moment to tag someone as well. So you can blame Cucu-ys, or Kid-ya, cause she tagged me, if you don't like it. Or, if you did, you can just as easily blame me :P 
> 
> Enjoy~

This _thing_ with Eustass Kid was often quite amazing, Law had to give him that. The man fucked like an animal, and always had Law shaking on his feet afterwards, was brutal yet exceptionally amusing to tease once he decided he likes you and isn’t liable to tear your head off your shoulders, and he was actually a pretty decent partner. Shocking, but true.

But every once in a while, Kid would do something preposterous that would have Law abandoning his own business and racing half-way across the world to find him. Like getting his arm clawed off. Or calling him in a panic and _demanding_ that he come. Which was the situation now, and Law was very much _not_ amused by it.

Killer had just unhelpfully pointed Law towards Kid’s room and refused to comment on it, which didn’t make the situation any better. It was fucking _frustrating_ , was what it was, and if Kid thought he could just call him from five islands away in the New World and have Law come running every time, he was damn _wrong_. (Even if Law was proving him right by actually coming again.)

When he stepped into Kid’s room, his first thought was that something _bad_ had happened. The shutters were pulled tightly over the porthole and there was hardly any light that made it inside. Kid was a big lump on the bed, his prosthetic hand abandoned to the side of it. Oh, _that_ was never a good sign. Kid didn’t often take it off - slept with it attached much more often than he should. Law had warned him about spine damage a long time ago, but the moron wouldn’t _listen_.

“Eustass?” Law called, stepping into the room and locking the door behind himself. Obviously the man wanted his privacy, and Law wasn’t about to refuse him that. “You asked me to come, remember? What’s the matter? Are you sick?”

The lump on the bed shifted, actually shifted much more than a normal human body would shift under a cover. There was the expected movement of a hand being thrown to push away the covers, but the lower part of it _kept moving_. Like Kid’s feet were restless, but he seemed to have a _lot_ of feet, if that was the case. Law’s eyebrows shot up.

“Fuck, Trafalgar, tell me you can do something about this,” Kid whined, looking at him with wide eyes, the scars on the left side of his face guaranteeing he looked even more pathetic than otherwise. “If you can’t I might just go and _die_!” He declared dramatically. Which didn’t mean much, because the man had thought he was dying from a simple cold that one time. Kid was the worst possible patient.

“That would be difficult to say, unless I know what the situation _is_ ,” Law said as he laid his medical bag and his sword by the door and went to open the shutters, letting some light inside the room. The situation didn’t clear itself immediately, but Law got a better view of the mass still under the covers, and confirmed that it was, indeed, moving in a distinctly _in_ human manner.

“Uh, the thing is…” Kid began, looking extremely uncomfortable and scratching the back of his neck with his one remaining hand. Law’s eyes narrowed, realizing the man was _not_ about to be any sort of forthcoming about this. Then something slithered out from the side of the bed, thin and red and flexible looking. Law crossed the room in two long steps, grabbed the covers and flung them off the bed in a single, fast motion. Kid squeaked - he _actually_ squeaked, what the hell? - and tried to grab at the covers, but it was too late.

There were… appendages under the cover. Long and thick at the base, growing slimmer the further down they stretched. And some of them stretched a _lot_. Some looked slick and smooth, while others appeared to have small mouth-like suckers on them, some thicker ones had bumps. Kid had... Well, there was no other way to say it - Kid had _tentacles_.

Which was… Interesting. Law knew, for a fact the man had _not_ had tentacles previously. He had thoroughly explored every part of Eustass Kid, in a medical and otherwise fashion, and there had been no hint of tentacles at any point of time.

“What did you _eat_ , Eustass?” He asked, equal parts amusement at his predicament and exasperation that Kid had managed to get himself in it.

“The fuck should I know!?” He bared his teeth at Law, his pale skin tinged with a pink blush all the way down his neck and to the top of his ears. He looked very uncomfortable and completely unaware that one of the smooth tentacles was slowly winding itself around Law’s right leg. “We had a party, ate a whole _bunch_ of weird shit, and the next morning I have the worst hangover _ever_ and I’m sprouting… this _!”_ He waved towards the lower part of his body, looking down just enough to realize another one was slithering over the covers and towards Law. “Fuck, no, _stop_!” He growled and the appendages went back to slowly crawling around with the others on top of the bed.

“And you want me to fix this?” Law asked, suddenly not entirely sure he was completely up for that. This particular problem was intriguing Law in ways Kid seemed too stressed out to consider.

“Of course I want you to fix it, dipshit,” the other pirate snapped at him, glaring poison. “Why do you _think_ I called you here?”

“Hm, I don’t know, to reap the benefits of your stupidity, perhaps,” Law grinned wickedly and climbed on top of the bed, throwing one leg across the wriggling mess that was Kid’s lower half and settling down.

“The fuck, Trafalgar?” Kid blanched, trying to squirm away from under him, even while a couple of the tentacles were wrapping around Law’s ankles and thighs to keep him there.

“Hmm, they seem to listen to your subconscious when you’re not actively trying to make them do something,” Law observed, feeling one of the smooth ones slip under the back of his shirt. “Those things are more honest  than you, Eustass,” he grinned.

“You’re a messed up son of a bitch, y’know that?” Kid asked with wide eyes, seemingly distracted by something. “I shouldn’t have called you…”

“Oh, really?” Law grinned, dark promise on his face. “And miss out on having your dirty way with me?” He grabbed one of the longer ones, liking how it twisted around his wrist, before bringing it up to his mouth and licking a slow, deliberate trail up.

Kid’s body reacted, twitching from head to, well, tip, and he groaned deep and needy, like he did when Law would do the very same thing to his dick. Oh, this was certainly going to be fun.

One of the thicker tentacles was trying to slip under Law’s pants, but the belt was in the way, so it just ended up wriggling against his lower back. He was starting to get really interested in this already. Damn, he really had to figure out what exactly Kid had eaten. Or simply refuse to fix him, that was also a good option.

“Shit, you’re a sick fuck, Trafalgar,” Kid groaned, but his hand landed on Law’s hip and held him in place while he lightly sucked on the tip of the tentacle that was by his mouth.

“That’s the whole reason you wanted to jump in bed with me in the first place,” Law grinned at him, and sure enough Kid’s reluctance was slipping into something interested, too.

“You really wanna get fucked by me when I’m like _this_?” Kid asked, and Law would almost think he was insecure about himself, if this wasn’t Eustass goddamn Kid he was talking about. “Fuck, I ain’t gonna stop you.”

That seemed to settle it for Kid, who lied back once again, looking much more confident all of a sudden, and released Law’s hip to twist his fingers so his belt clicked open by itself, and flew across the room. His button and zipper followed, and before Law knew it, the tentacle at the small of his back was slipping under his pants and running down the crack of his ass.

“Oh, fuck yes,” he groaned at the insistent rubbing against his hole, arching his back and twisting his hips to press back against it. Kid grinned up at him, all sharp teeth and a gleam in his own eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

Law released the tentacle from his hand and Kid unwrapped it from his wrist only long enough to run a hand up under Law’s clothes and, with the help of his new limbs, pull off his shirt and hoodie over his head at the same time, throwing them across the room to follow his belt. His hand travelled up the center of Law’s painted chest, before he grabbed him by the neck and dragged him down for a hard, deep kiss.

Law moaned long and dirty, just before he lost his breath into Kid’s mouth when another of the tentacles dove into the front of his pants and started wrapping itself around his already hard cock. It seemed to wind like a spring, starting right under the head and slipping lower over the shaft with every pass, feeling damnably good as it tightened in a steady wave-like motion that had Law’s hips bucking.

“Fucking hell, and you were going to keep this to yourself,” Law panted into Kid’s mouth, trying to thrust forward into the grip around his cock.

“Greedy little _slut_ ,” Kid said, but for all the wording, it felt like a _compliment_.

“Yes,” Law moaned into his mouth, “but only for you.”

Kid growled. “Get those off before I tear them into pieces,” he ordered, another two tentacles tugging at Law’s pants. He easily lifted one leg, then the other, and allowed himself to be divested of the last of his clothing, feeling anything but shy about how vocal he was being.

Law got distracted with kissing Kid again, until he felt the thick tentacle pull away from his crack, only for another one to take its place. It was one of the suction ones, and he all but cried out when one of those tiny suckers locked right over his hole, another teasing at his perineum.

“We’re- aaaah, shit goddamn it _yes-_ we’re gonna need lube,” he panted against Kid’s mouth, his hips shimmying against the stimulation from both ends.

“Not really,” Kid grinned and the tentacle pressed to Law’s ass moved away, making him chase it back, but another one slipped over him instead - one of the very thin, smooth ones. It flicked the tip back and forth over his entrance like a tongue, and it felt wet, somehow, Law realized. Then the very tip of it, no thicker than a little finger, pressed inside and released something warm and slick right into Law’s body.

Law was clawing at the sheets by then, pushing back and trying to have more of the feeling, loving every _second_ of what Kid was doing to him. For someone who seemed so very disturbed by the change, he sure knew how to use those things.

Then, Kid’s hand dug into his hair, pulling back harshly and making Law gasp in appreciation. The man had long ago learned how to push all of his buttons, and the sharp teeth digging into his exposed neck were just another proof of that. He felt like he was falling into an orgasm, but just as his balls tightened, so did the tentacle around his shaft and it stopped him right at the edge.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck_ , come _on_ , Eustass, I need to _come_ ,” he whined long and high, when the tentacle in his ass pressed a little deeper, way eased by whatever it was secreting, and the thin tip circled around his prostate.

Law dug his nails into Kid’s shoulders, desperately trying to reach for his climax, but being stopped every time. The redhead didn’t seem to approve, though, and it didn’t take long before two strong tentacles wrapped around Law’s hands and twisted them behind his back. Once there, another one wound itself around both forearms, and easily held them together at the small of his back. Being restrained like that had Law keening louder, more desperate.

“What do you say when you want to come, hm?” Kid asked against his neck, licking and sucking down to his shoulder.

“Please,” Law gasped, the teasing drag of teeth, the pressure on his prostate, the tight heat enveloping his cock all driving him mad with the need to release.

“That’s right,” Kid allowed, and the tentacle around Law’s cock let go, wrapping lightly around him instead to pump him a couple of times. Law came with a cry, back arching and hips pistoning back into the sweet pressure on his prostate. Even after he stopped and his muscles relaxed, though, the tentacle around his arms held him there, and the one in his ass didn’t pull back an inch, milking him and making his over-sensitised body shudder.

“A-ah, give me a- oh _damn_ \- a mo- ungh!” Law gasped and groaned, losing all his coherency when Kid grabbed him by the hips and hefted him up, keeping his whole body in place with nothing more than one hand, Law’s own knees entirely incapable of supporting him right then. Kid just grinned and enjoyed his new view, as another thin tentacle spread the lubricant-like substance around Law’s entrance, before pushing in to join the first.

Law’s head was spinning from the insistent pleasure, the sounds falling from his lips sounding more pained, but his body responding just as enthusiastically as before.

“Fuck, you’re gagging for this so bad,” Kid grinned wide and predatory, watching Law’s ass open around the insistent movements of the two limbs that were shoved inside him. “You want it all, don’t you, you fucking dirty son of a bitch?” he said appraisingly, and Law’s head lolled back on his neck as he silently begged for more. He was already getting hard again, and Kid’s words were only helping the process along.

Law didn’t know how long Kid held him there, two tentacles deep in his ass and mercilessly teasing his prostate, but by the time they pulled out he was hard again, and his hole felt loose and wet, the emptiness inside him almost unbearable.

“Oh fuck, fuck me, fuck me please,” Law found the voice to babble, his entire body shaking with the need. “I want you, anything you can give me, just please, Kid, please fuck me!”

“A five hundred million bounty? You sound more like a twenty beli whore to me,” Kid grinned viciously, but he gave Law exactly what he was begging for. One of the thicker tentacles, the ones with the bumps, shoved its way into him in one swift, forceful thrust, and Law outright _screamed_ at it.

Kid fucked up into him, harsh, strong thrusts sending Law’s body shaking with every pass against his prostate and pressing on his insides like nothing had before. Law was a drooling mess before long, trying to push back down onto him, his hole twitching and tightening around him and cock jerking with every thrust. Kid fucked him right through a second orgasm, not even slowing, just adding another small tentacle to curl around the big one and stretch him even further.

Law looked like he would pass out, eyes rolling into the back of his head and entire body slumping with his release, but Kid held him up, held him _there_. He bent up to fasten his teeth around a nipple, biting and tugging at it until it was swollen and dark, the smaller tentacle in Law’s ass secreting more slick and working to loosen him further.

Even when Law started mewling pathetically, overstimulated and in more pain than pleasure, Kid didn’t let up. He kept on fucking up into him with the tentacle, the one on Law’s hands pulling them down and back, making him arch his back beautifully, and whine loud and long at the new angle.

When he deemed Law’s hole stretched enough, Kid slowed down to a stop, the appendage still buried deep inside him, and slipped the smaller one out. The unexpected stop made Law squirm as much as he could, grateful for the reprieve, but desperate for more at the same time. His breaths were coming fast and shallow, and he completely seemed to lose his air, once another bumpy tentacle pressed against his opening, pushing up insistently and stretching him impossibly wide, until it was seated as deep inside as the first one.

Kid pulled it back then, before fucking it right back into Law. The man cried out, but couldn’t really offer any sort of resistance at this point, his body opened and there for Kid to do with it as he pleased. He moved it a few more times, his pace slow, more to ensure Law was loose enough to not cause any actual damage than anything else. When he was satisfied with the easy slide inside him, though, he withdrew once more, and with his fucking up into Law, pulled the first tentacle out as well. He started fucking him like that, thrusting the limbs inside him one after the other, the lean body above him quaking with the assault, and Law’s voice no longer even coming out, just desperate gasps for air and breathless sobs.

Law’s own dick was twitching into hardness again, and Kid curled another slick tentacle around it to encourage it, slipping one more all the way up Law’s body and teasing at the corner of his mouth. Law was pleasure-dazed and incoherent, and he seemed to turn towards it on nothing but instinct, licking at the tip pleadingly and sucking on it when it pressed between his lips. One more travelled to the top of Law’s head, pulling it back and stretching his neck just right, before Kid pushed the one in his mouth deeper, forcing it past his gag reflex and all the way down Law’s throat.

The sight of Law like that, trembling and helpless, restrained completely by the tentacle around his arms and held up only by that and Kid’s grip on him, fucked up the ass by two thick appendages, and one so far down his mouth Kid could _see_ it bulging in his throat… It was too much, too good, and suddenly Kid was lost with a blinding, white-hot wave of pleasure coursing through his body. He hadn’t thought he could come like this, having no actual dick to do it with, but the sensation was like an exceptionally good orgasm, and he thrust both tentacles deep into Law, pumping his seed into him, even as Law was choking around the wetness slipping down his throat.

Even through his own overwhelming climax, Kid could see Law thrashing and coming one more time, his cock twitching pathetically and releasing a few meager spurts, his body shaking like it was going to fall apart. Kid watched entranced at how Law collapsed entirely, boneless into his grasp and completely pliant.

He made an effort to be careful when he pulled the two tentacles from Law’s ass, one after the other, after freeing his mouth. Law moaned brokenly, but his body didn’t even twitch. He was either too exhausted to, or too fucked out to even know he should.

Kid finally set him down on top of himself, tipping Law forward, until he sprawled across Kid’s chest, arms falling limply beside him on the bed. He seemed to melt right into him, when Kid’s fingers pressed gently into his hair, and he found himself entirely too happy with doing nothing but holding Law like this, managing to pick the blanket up with a metal hook and dumping it on top of them, covering them completely with the help of the tentacles.

Law seemed to doze off on top of him, too worn out to move a single muscle, and Kid held him there contently, running fingers through his hair and down his back in alternating intervals. By the time Law got back to his senses enough to nuzzle into his neck and sigh happily, he was sure close to an hour had to have passed.

“And you want to get _rid_ of this,” Law purred  against his neck drowsily. “I’m tempted not to do anything about it, if I’m gonna get fucked like this every time.” He sighed happily, his voice sounding low and scratchy and completely wrecked.

“If you fucking _dare_ not remove those, I will remove your _head_ ,” Kid threatened, a low growl shaking his chest.

“Can I remove them in a day? Or two?” Law mumbled, far too satisfied to pay any attention to the threat. “Or a week? Or a month?”

“Greedy slut,” Kid laughed, but held him closer against himself and they both knew he didn’t mean it in a bad way.


End file.
